Dirty Laundry
by BobWhite
Summary: The kids of one soldier are hiding a secret that could destroy his life & career. What is so bad? What is he doing that is soo wrong? Pls R&R 2 find out more.
1. The Scary Secret

**Full Summary:**

Seanna Blacksmith is the sixteen-year-old daughter of Jacob Blacksmith, a Major in the Army. But she has a dark secret that could destroy her father's life & career. Known to many of the kids at the Army school on post as the slut, Seanna has kept her father's secret for fear of her life & Keanna's, her four-year-old daughter, & that of her unborn child. What happens when Roxy & Pamela become suspicious of Seanna & Keanna's relationship with their father? Will Seanna or Keanna finally spill the secret? And how will General Holden react to the accusations against Major Blacksmith? Will Seanna, Keanna & her unborn child be free from their father forever? And where is Seanna's mother?

**The Scary Secret:**

Seanna Blacksmith tucked Keanna into her bed. Their father would be home soon and would want some attention from his eldest. He had yet to turn on Keanna & Seanna would do everything in her power to keep it that way. Being six months pregnant with her second child, Keanna being the first, Seanna knew what to expect from her father and she knew what was expected of her.

Seanna barely knew her mother, who, when she was four, just disappeared. Seanna believed it was because her mother finally had the strength to leave, but knew her father probably had made sure her mother never spoke again. Her father was an abusive man that got away with everything. To everyone on Post, her four-year-old daughter was her sister. Her father didn't want anyone to find out that Keanna was actually Seanna's daughter, which still meant she was his daughter as well.

But it was getting harder to keep the secret hidden when people kept asking questions. Seanna knew sooner or later, someone would ask the right questions & she wasn't sure she would be able to lie again.

Being on a new Post and also being six months pregnant when she started school again, Seanna knew what to say. Her father had beat it into her mind. She was to tell people that she didn't know who the father was, that she had been walking home from school when she was attacked. It had worked with Keanna and it should work this time. So far, no one had questioned her pregnancy and she was glad. But she also wondered what would happen if anyone did find out. And she wondered what would happen to herself, Keanna and her unborn child.

Would life become easier without her father? Would she be able to take care of Keanna and her unborn child? And what would happen to her father once the secret got out?

**Name Pronunciations:**

Seanna [SEE-ah-nah]

Keanna [KEY-ah-nah]


	2. Nobody Knows

**Nobody Knows:**

It was Summer & Keanna was in Day Camp. Seanna figured she'd get a job but didn't count on nobody wanting to hire a six month pregnant sixteen-year-old. But when she walked into Betty's Bar & Grill, she wasn't expecting to get a 'yes' answer. The owner, Roxy LeBlanc, seemed like a nice gal. So why would she want to hire someone that was pregnant?

That answer became evident when her husband walked in. He was a Sergeant in the Army. Mrs. LeBlanc was a military spouse. Seanna was a military kid, or BRAT. The LeBlanc's were nice and so were Mrs. LeBlanc's friends or 'Tribe' as they called themselves.

Seanna was given a small job, something that was starting up at Betty's. A small Daycare for families wanting some time away from their kids if they wanted to eat alone. And that meant Keanna didn't have to stay on Post with another mom waiting for Seanna to get off work. But Seanna had another hidden talent other than being good with kids. She had gone to private school up until the age of ten, which had made her the best singer in the school. The only practice she got was with Keanna in their room and while in the shower.

As she was given keys to Betty's she figured she'd better say something about her 'sister' Keanna and about the ace that she was a pretty fair singer, just in case there was a talent show at all. Mrs. LeBlanc said she'd take it under advisement.

When Seanna got back on Post, she went straight to the school and picked up Keanna. Almost everyone was looking at her with disapproving looks. If they only knew the truth. Keanna ran out to her yelling sissy (something that had been hammered into her head). Mommy was okay only at home. If you weren't at home, sissy was the only word aloud. Major Blacksmith didn't want anybody to know that Keanna was Seanna's daughter. And nobody was to find out who Keanna & Seanna's unborn child's father was. If they were to find out, Major Blacksmith would be very angry.

Seanna was to start work this weekend so Keanna would have to either go with or stay at another mother's home until Seanna got home from work. When they got home that day, they found a message on the answering machine. It was their father. He'd said that he expected Seanna to get a job that had good daycare & that he'd be home as soon as his Tour was over, which was supposed to be in a few months, right around the time Seanna was due to deliver.


	3. The First Day of Work

**The First Day of Work:**

Seanna got Keanna ready for Day Camp then went off Post to Betty Bar & Grill to start her first day of work. For the time being, sine the daycare wasn't up and going at the moment, Seanna washed dishes for the time being. By the time Keanna was out of Day Camp, Seanna had finished her shift at Betty's. Roxy figured Seanna would want to go home and fix dinner for herself and Keanna. She was right about that. But something about this girl seemed off. She figured that the girl had an unusual relationship with her sister since the mother was not around. But like everyone else, they were unsure of what was going on with the Blacksmith girls.

As Seanna got ready to leave to pick up Keanna from Day Camp, the rest of the 'Tribe' showed up. Since the bar part was closed, they sat down in the circle of chairs that were apparently for them. Seanna grabbed her purse, coat and keys and left the Bar & Grill. The 'Tribe' watched her leave, then went back to what they were doing.

Seanna figured they were most likely talking about her & Keanna but knew not to get into the conversation for fear she would say something forbidden. Leaving people to talk amongst themselves was the best seeing as it wasn't like anyone could actually do anything to keep them safe.

Life was complicated for the Blacksmith girls but nobody knew just how complicated it got behind closed doors. Nobody, that is, until now.


	4. Somebody Knows

**Somebody Knows:**

Keanna was over at Pamela Moran's house playing with Roxy's & Pamela's kids. Seanna was cleaning the house, getting it in shape for when her father got home. Seanna knew that at four, Keanna had a few slip-ups & when they did happen, Seanna was always there to explain what she meant. But now that Keanna had actually made friends and Seanna was in a city where people generally cared about what happened to her, a slip-up probably wasn't going to kill them.

Seanna's mind was on getting the house ready for the return of her father & the birth of her child. Her mind wasn't on what Keanna was doing or saying so she wasn't aware that Pamela had asked Keanna who her mother was. She wasn't aware that Keanna had told her that her sissy was her mommy.

Pamela Moran's House:

Lucas, Katy, Finn & TJ were outside. Keanna was inside. She was afraid that she would get hurt or hurt someone else. The last time someone had gotten hurt while playing with her, her daddy (father) had spanked her so hard, she'd learned her lesson after that.

Mrs. Moran came in from outside and over to where she was sitting on couch. She sat next to Keanna and started to talk.

"Hey, Keanna. How come your not outside playing with the other kids?"

"i don't want to hurt nobody."

"Kids get hurt all the time. It's no big deal."

"But I'll get into trouble if someone gets hurt."

"I'll make sure you don't get into trouble okay. If you want, I'll even talk to your mommy and sissy and explain the situation."

"I don't have a sissy. At least not yet. They're not borned yet."

"Keanna? What do you mean by that? Seanna's your sissy right?"

"No, she's my mommy. But daddy doesn't want anybody to know. If someone asks, we say I'm her sissy and she was raped and that's how she gotted pregnant. But the baby inside my mommy's belongs to daddy. But you can't tell nobody or he gonna hurt us. You promise not to tell nobody?"

"I promise Keanna. You want to come outside with me. You won't get hurt and nobody else will get hurt either. I promise you."

"Okay, but mommy will want me home for dinner soon so I should probably only stay a few more minutes."

Pamela took Keanna's hand and led her outside and watched the four-year-old. She was wiser & smarter beyond her years and she had a dark secret nobody was aloud to know. She knew that what she had just heard could not be kept secret if the Blacksmith girls were to be able to get out pf their situation alive and unharmed, well barely. She needed to talk to the 'Tribe' members & let them know what she had just learned.


	5. The Questions That Should've Been Asked

**The Questions That Should Have Been Asked:**

Pamela had called Roxy and the others and asked if they could come over. The kids were at the neighbors house, who had taken them to the park. Finn & TJ stayed home with Trevor. When Rolland showed up with Joan and Sara Elizabeth (the baby), Pamela figured having one military figure there couldn't hurt.

"Hey Pamela, what's with the urgency? Something wrong we don't know about?" Denise asked.

"Ay, yea, actually. You guys know the Blacksmith girls right?"

"Yea, Seanna Blacksmith works for me at Betty's. And her sister is so adorable." Roxy finished.

"Yea, see, that's just it. They're not sisters."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. Keanna was over earlier playing with the kids. She sat inside refusing to play. I came in & told her she didn't have to be afraid of playing outside. That's when the conversation got a little weird."

"How do you mean?" Roland asked.

"She said that her sissy was her mommy and that the baby inside Seanna belonged to her daddy. She also said that if anybody found out, he'd hurt them."

"Sounds like incest to me. I wonder why no other Post they were on picked up on this?" Joan said.

"Or why no one asked the question that should have been asked. If Keanna is Seanna's, then that means Seanna had Keanna when she was twelve-years-old. Which most likely means, this has been going on for way too long." Claudia Joy said.

"Well what can we do about it? It's not like their father would admit to it." Roxy said.

"We could get paternity tests for both Keanna and Seanna's unborn child and run it against Major Blacksmith. He's in Theater (Iraq) right now, but I'm sure if I, Claudia Joy & you Pamela speak to General Holden about what you heard and the girls, we can get him back here as soon as possible. I don't like knowing that one of our soldiers is capable of doing this. It's downright dishonorable to his family & the Army. We'll talk to him in the morning, when the kids are at Day Camp. Roxy, could you keep Seanna at Betty's until were done talking? I don't want her coming home while we're still investigating, she may think she's in trouble or something." Joan finished.

"Yea, of course. The Daycare is opening tomorrow so she'll be very busy."

"Good. And Keanna will be where?" Roland asked.

"She attends Day Camp with my kids until 1500. she should be okay. But how are we supposed to get paternity tests on Seanna's unborn child and Keanna without raising any eyebrows from Seanna?" Pamela finished.

"The blood type of all family members is recorded when they get their medical files started*****. So when Seanna has her child, the blood will be taken. Mercer Army Medical Center keeps little vials of blood just in case tests are needed******. Keanna, Seanna & Major Blacksmith gave blood when they got here to ensure that if something did go wrong, the Hospital would know what their blood type was and get them blood faster." Joan said.

"Well I guess that's that then. But I don't remember doing that." Roxy said.

"Yea, me either." Pamela, Denise & Claudia Joy said together.

"You didn't. It's a security measure put into affect after the news reported pregnant military soldiers/sailors/airmen/marines were being killed and their baby's being removed*******." Joan said.

"Oh, I remember hearing about that." Roxy & Pamela said together.

***Don't know if it's true.**

****Don't know if true, but for this story it is.**

*****There was a News Story about this about a year & a half to two years ago stating this. In this story, it applies to keeping people safe on and off Post.**


	6. The Secret Revealed

**The Secret Revealed:**

Pamela & Claudia Joy met Lt. Kernel Burton in her office the next morning. General Holden was in his office. It had taken an effort not to tell Michael for Claudia Joy before going to bed the night before. But she knew that Pamela had to tell what she had heard first. Then Lt. Kernel Burton and Claudia Joy would put their two cents in on the situation.

All three headed over to General Holden's office together around 1030. Kernel Burton had asked if they could talk around ten so Pamela & Claudia Joy could get Pamela's kids off to Day Camp & Emmaline taken care of. Once all three were in General Holden's office, Kernel Burton closed the door and Michael asked what was going on.

General Holden's Office:

"What's this all about Joan, Claudia Joy, Pamela?"

"We learned some disturbing news yesterday sir from Pamela. We wanted to talk to you in private before any decisions were made." _Kernel Burton explained._

"And what news is that that it concerns my wife and Mrs. Moran?"

"I was talking with Keanna Blacksmith yesterday afternoon. She came over to play with my kids so her sister could clean the house. She stayed inside for the better part of an hour before I went in to ask why she wasn't playing with the other kids. She said she was afraid of getting punished if someone got hurt. I explained she didn't have to be afraid because no one was going to get hurt. I told her I would explain it to her sister if someone did get hurt. She told me she didn't have a sister, at least they weren't born yet. She said that her sister Seanna is actually her mother and that her father is also Seanna's father and the father of Seanna's unborn child. I called Roxy, Denise, Claudia Joy & Roland to my house later on yesterday and Kernel Burton showed up with Roland. That's it."

"And nobody else knows about this except your little 'Tribe'?"

"No Michael they don't. The fact is we need to get these girls away from Major Blacksmith as soon as possible. We fear that if they stay with him that he'll continue to get away with it like he has in the past."

"I agree. Where are the girls now?"

"Keanna is in Day Camp with my kids and Seanna works for Roxy." _Pamela explained._

"Should she be working?"

"She started at Betty's in the new Daycare."

"Oh, so she's not straining herself?"

"No, and I asked Roxy to keep Seanna there until we had time to talk to you and investigate. She should be back on Post by 1500 (3:00pm) to pick Keanna up from Day Camp." _Kernel Burton said._

"Good, I'll let the MP's know that your on your way over to the Blacksmith house to do some investigating. Be back to the office no later than 1430 (2:30pm) just to be on the safe side. And Joan, make sure the house doesn't look like you were there when you leave. We don't want her thinking someone broke in while she was away."

"Yes sir, I'll make sure it looks the way it did when I got there."

"Thank you. Claudia Joy, Pamela, do you mind staying back for a few more minutes?"

"Yeah, sure." _They replied together. Kernel Burton left the office, and General Holden made the call to the MP's so they could be at the house as Kernel Burton searched for any evidence that could help the girls get out of their situation. Then he turned back to Claudia Joy & Pamela._

"It took a lot of effort on your part Claudia Joy not to tell me what was going on last night but I understand why you didn't say anything. Pamela, you needed to tell me first hand what this young girl had told you. Did she say anything else?"

"Only that if anybody found out the secret, Major Blacksmith would hurt them. She didn't say anything else. I got the feeling that she wanted to say more, but was too afraid."

"Alright, we'll discuss more of this later. Meanwhile, we need to find a family on Post that is willing to take these girls in just until they figure out what they want to do after the trial."

"Will it really go to court? Or will he just be Court Marshaled?"_ Claudia Joy asked._

"He'll be Court Marshaled then he'll go to court. It's unacceptable behavior for anyone, in or out of the military."

"I understand Michael. I was just wondering. Will the Army or Fort Marshall help the girls in any way? Once the trial is over of course?" _The last two questions were asked by Claudia Joy & Pamela._

"We'll help them in any way we can. Even if it means doing it on free time. We should probably try to find Seanna's mother. She may want her daughter and grandchildren just as safe as we do."

"I'll get right on that. Pamela, Roland, Denise & Roxy can come over later & we can all look online for her and call around."

"That sounds good. I'll let you two get back to your days. I'll let you know if we come up with anything."

"Thanks Michael. See you later tonight." _Claudia Joy gave him a kiss on the cheek then both she and Pamela left. Both had a lot to do for the day but neither would forget the Blacksmith girls or their plights._

Blacksmith House:

Kernel Burton entered the house with one of the MP's. They had with them a digital camera to record what they found. They didn't want to disturb anything so they brought camera's to record the evidence. The house was clean for a normal home. Having been cleaned two days ago, there was barely any mess which probably meant the girls had been beaten enough to know not to leave a mess.

As Kernel Burton moved into the girls' room, she understood what Pamela had meant when she'd said Keanna was holding something back. The girls' room was neat. From the Journal's on Seanna's dresser, Kernel Burton could see that she had been keeping a meticulous record of what Major Blacksmith had been doing to her. She pulled each journal out, took a picture of the front, then three more of the writings inside. There were ten journals all together.

When she was done with the girls' room, she moved into Major Blacksmith's room, where she found a trunk that a Major should never have had. Inside the trunk were tons of belts, whips and any weapon that could be used to hurt the girls. In the closet she found a box that looked like a teen could fit in it standing up. She continued to snap photo's. The box had a lock on it. In the dresser she found video tapes marked by the month & year they were taken. There was a tape for every month of the year & every year going back six years. She snapped a few more pictures, then they left.

Kernel Burton was disgusted at what she had found in Major Blacksmith's room. No child should have to go through what Seanna & Keanna went through.

General Holden's Office:

Kernel Burton walked back into General Holden's office, the digital camera in her hand. She shut the door and gave General Holden the camera.

"I've made copies of the pictures. There is a CD on its way to the Board so they know what's going on. There's another CD, which I've locked in my top drawer. I've kept the pictures on the camera just in case you want to make a CD for your report."

"Thank you Joan. How bad was it?"

"I was disgusted when I left. It looks like he may have started when Seanna was ten. The tapes I found went back six years and she'll be turning seventeen soon."

"What could compel a father to start touching his own child? Seanna must have been terrified and probably still is." _Michael said._

"Any luck on finding her mother?"

"Claudia Joy, Pamela, Denise, Roxy & Roland will be at the house tonight. You're welcome to help in the search as well. We'll be serving dinner and I believe Emmaline is watching Pamela & Roxy's kids at Roxy's house. So they won't know what's going on."

"I'll stop by as soon as I hear back from the Board. Despite the bad situation these girls are in, they have an extensive CD collection from all over the world. Though some of them looked like they were downloaded and burned. I ignored them; figured the girls needed the music to cope."

"If anything, only if we can't find a family for them to stay with, we do have two spare rooms at my house. And Emmaline will be happy to have some younger kids to boss and someone her age to hang out with."

"And then there's Claudia Joy sir. You know she'll want the girls to stay at your house to keep them safe."

"That's my wife. We'll talk about this later on tonight. I want to pitch the idea to Claudia Joy & Emmaline before everyone arrives."

"I'll see you later on tonight then sir."

Holden Household:

Emmaline and Claudia Joy were in the kitchen making food for the guests that would be arriving within the next hour when General Holden walked in.

"Hey dad, mom told me what's going on. I've already told Roxy & Pamela I'd babysit. I should be leaving soon."

"Well before you leave, I need to speak to you and your mother about something."

"What is it Michael?"

"If no other family would be willing to take in the Blacksmith girls, I was wondering if they would be welcome here?"

"Of course, I was going to ask you tonight anyways. Seanna should be giving birth in the next few months and no one else knows what she's gone through. It'd be wrong to place them with a family that didn't know what was going on."

"I thought you'd see it that way. Emmaline, what do you think?"

"She's more than welcome ere dad. I'd not be able to stand seeing them anywhere else. Seanna feels like a step-sister anyways."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"I got the feeling from her at school. Like she needed someone to talk to. I'm open to talk and keep my mouth shut at the same time. She'll need that."

"Alright, I'll let the Board know what's going on then. If they need to get in touch with the girls, they can call the house."

The Search For Mrs. Blacksmith:

Emmaline left for Roxy's house ten minutes after the conversation with her mom and ad. Roxy, Pamela & Denise showed up at about the same time. Roland & Kernel Burton showed up after dropping Sarah Elizabeth at Roxy's with Emmaline then headed to Claudia Joy's house.

When everyone was at the house & the food was laid out so they could grab what they wanted & get back to searching, the laptops were set up and the looking began. Pamela said something that made Roxy laugh. Everyone knew it probably had something to do with beating Major Blacksmith but didn't care.

Knowing where the Blacksmith's had moved from, the search started there. Then the talking began.

"Hey, what happens if we can't find Seanna's mom? What then?" _Roxy asked._

"Well, as far as the Board knows, the girls' will be staying here. So if we can't fin her mom, she'll have to stay here till we do. But we could probably ask Seanna if she remembers her mother's name & then try to find her that way." _Claudia Joy finished._

"And how are we supposed to move the girls here if they don't even know Major Blacksmith is getting arrested when he gets home? Won't they be a little suspicious? I mean I basically promised Keanna that I wouldn't say anything. She'll know it was me who basically spilled the beans." _Pamela said._

"Hopefully they'll realize that we are trying to help them out of a bad situation and won't do much asking. As soon as they are settled here at the house and understand that they are safe, then maybe they'll open up about what has been going on behind closed doors." _Michael said._

"Hey guys, I think I may have found something." _Denise said. Though everyone had been talking, Denise had kept searching half listening to the conversation._

"You have, well what have you got?" _Joan & Roland asked together._  
"It's an article pertaining to around six-years-ago. It says the body of a woman was found at the bottom of a ravine. Searchers believe the woman was hiking when she slipped and fell. The husband, a Specialist in the Army identified the body as his wife, Corrine Jacobs-Blacksmith. According to her husband, Corrine went hiking but failed to come back to the campsite they had rented with their daughter. Mr. Blacksmith reported his wife missing to the Park Rangers and a search went out. She was found two days later without any hiking gear. Detectives suspected the husband, but he had his daughter as an alibi. The case was closed but the detectives are still asking anyone for information on the crime to come forward," _Denise paused_, "it gives a number to call & an email address."

"Well at least we know why the mother is no longer in the picture." _Roland said._

"Yeah, but how did he get away with it? I mean wouldn't the Army have questioned him if the Detectives suspected Major Blacksmith?" _Pamela asked._

"At the time Major Blacksmith was probably to worried about his daughter and was probably playing the grieving widow. Yes the military (doesn't matter what branch) will question you & let the cops question you if they believe you are the main suspect*." _Michael said._

"So now we help the girls get there stuff packed up and moved here. We'll inform the girls' tomorrow. Let's all get some sleep and meet at the Blacksmith house after the kids get off to Day Camp. And I am free since Valarie is working tomorrow." _Roxy finished._

"Good idea." _Everyone said together and then they departed. Pamela, Roland & Joan followed Roxy to her house and picked up the kids. Emmaline was paid for watching the kids and then got into the car and went home. Tomorrow would be a busy day._

**(*Don't know if true.)**


	7. The Birth of Leanna & Reanna

**The Birth of Leanna and Reanna:**

Blacksmith House: Moving Day:

Seanna had just gotten Keanna off to Day Camp when the Holden's, Mrs. Moran, Mrs. LeBlanc, Mrs. Sherwood and the Burton's showed up. Emmaline was there as well, but she mostly watched Sara Elizabeth. She nodded as they got out of their cars. Claudia Joy spoke up first.

"Seanna, it's good to see you well. Can we come in?"

"What's the matter Mrs. Holden? As far as I'm concerned, I haven't done anything wrong."

"It's nothing you did. Um, Keanna was over at Pamela's a few days ago and told her some things that needed to be investigated. Upon further investigation, we believe that you and your daughter as well as your unborn child would be better living at our house, safer. Your father will be dealt with according to Army Regulation, but the Law as well." _General Holden explained._

"So you know what has been going on? You all know that Keanna is really my daughter?"

"Yes, we do. But you're not in trouble Seanna. We just want to make sure that you, Keanna and your unborn child are safe, where your father can't get to you. If you'll let us, we would like to help you pack everything up today and moved over to the Holden Residence." _Roxy finished._

"I'm glad I don't have to hide it anymore. Um, yes come on in. You can take my father's stuff for evidence if you wish. But we don't have that much stuff."

"It's okay, whatever you want to keep you can put in yours and Keanna's rooms. We have two spare rooms that aren't being used." _Claudia Joy said._

"Thank you, I should probably tell you that my mother is somewhere in Texas. I got a letter from her about a month ago. She wants to see me."

"Your mother?"_ Pamela asked._

"Yes, Rebecca Johnson. She changed her last name back to Johnson after she left dad. Why?"

"So, then who was Corrine Jacobs-Blacksmith?" _Denise asked._

"She was my step-mother. Dad was only married to her for about two months before he pushed her down the ravine. He made sure she was dead by going down to her and breaking her neck. He made me stay up on the cliff. When we got back to the campsite, he told the Park Ranger that he couldn't find her and made sure I corroborated his story; that we went to look for her but couldn't find her. The Detectives didn't believe him but the case was closed and he was transferred a month later." _ We had moved into the living room and kitchen. Boxes were brought in and the packing began._

"Are you sure you two shouldn't be at the office?" _I asked pointing to General Holden and Kernel Burton._

"Kernel Sherwood said he'd call if I was needed. Joan has tha day off." _General Holden said._

"So who's your favorite music artist?"_ Joan asked._  
"That would have to be Super Junior. They're a Korean Pop group and they have music videos to die for."

"Korean Pop huh?" _Emmaline asked._

"At the moment, yes. I'm in the mood for some Hindi pop soon though. Maybe some Irish mixed into it. I have a few Korean pop, Hindi Pop & Irish mixes that I made last year when I was in a dance group. We danced to everything."

"Sounds fun."

"It was. I wish I could get back to my old self, but I know that'll never happen. Too much has happened for me to truly get back to my old self. I want to see my mom again though. She'll be sad to hear what my father did me, but glad I have friends to help me. And she'll want to meet her grandchildren. I just hope that she'll really be glad to see me and not leave the second she hears what happened."

"And you believe she'll leave after learning what your father has done to you?" _Joan asked._

"I do, I mean when she left my father she could have taken me with her, but she didn't. I hope she'll want me now, despite my having children."

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again, no matter how you've changed." _Claudia Joy said._

The kitchen and living room was packed up and they were working on the girls' room. All they had left to pack was the laptop, movies and CD's. The MP's would be over afterwards to remove all of Major Blacksmith's belongings. Once everything was put in the Holden's vehicle and everyone got ready to leave, Seanna grabbed the keys to the car and left, following the Holden's to their house.

Holden Residence: Moving Day:

Seanna parked the car behind the Holden's and the rest of the cars. Everyone got out and unloaded the cars and took them upstairs to the spare bedroom that used to be Amanda's room. There was a bed, a dresser and some posters on the wall; other than that the room was bare. Emmaline helped Seanna put her clothes in the dresser as well as her laptop on the desk that was brought over, and the books, movies and CD's on the bookshelves that were also brought over. Once the room was done being unpacked, Emmaline and Seanna wandered downstairs to help unpack the rest.

General Holden had had to go back to the office by Kernel Burton was still there. In wanting to help with the rest of the unpacking, the girls were told to go pick up the kids and bring them back to the house. Kids: as in Roxy's kids, Pamela's kids and Keanna. So they left in Seanna's car. When they got back to the Holden house, all boxes had been flattened and put away.

As the kids played in the back with Emmaline watching them, Roxy, Pamela, Roland, Joan, Denise and Claudia Joy sat Seanna down with Keanna under the Gazebo. And the talking began.

"Keanna, you know you're not in trouble right?" _Claudia Joy asked._

"Then why does everyone want to talk to me. I'm sorry mommy, I mean sissy, I didn't mean to say anything."

"It's okay Keanna. Saying what you did to Pamela was a good thing. Dad can't hurt us anymore. We're safe here. We don't have to fear dad anymore. He's going to get into a lot of trouble for what he has been doing."

"So where are we going to live then?"

"Well, with the help of all of us, this morning while you were at Day Camp your mommy helped pack all your belongings up and we moved them here. You can stay here as long as it is necessary to put your father in jail for what he has done to you and your mommy." _Claudia Joy said._

"Cool, I get another sissy!" _Keanna jumped up and ran off to play with the other kids. Everyone laughed._

"At least she's happy again."

"How about you Seanna? Are you happy again?" _Denise asked._

"I'm happy to be away from him, yes. I'm happy to have people here that care about me, yes. I'm happy he's going to jail, yes. I'm happy my mother wants to see me, yes. But what I'm not happy about is that no one ever seemed to care before. Why didn't anyone do anything to help us before now?"

"Maybe they believed the lies you were forced to tell. Who knows? I don't think we'll ever really know." _Pamela said._

"You guys should probably get some rest. Trevor's going to be home soon and I know he wants to see the kids. See you tomorrow." _Roxy got up and collected her kids and Pamela did the same thing. Roland and Joan stayed a few more minutes before leaving with Sara Elizabeth as well. Denise and Frank were having dinner with the Holden's so Denise stayed._

We moved inside and dinner preparations started. Keanna fell asleep while dinner was being made. Emmaline and Seanna played a game of cards, then Kernel Sherwood and General Holden got to the house ten minutes before dinner. General Holden had stopped by the Sherwood Residence so Frank could change into something more comfortable before heading home. Denise had the car so there was no need for him to drive his truck.

Holden Residence: Dinner:

Seanna and Emmaline were in her room on her computer laughing. Keanna had taken a nap after playing in the back yard and was laying on the bed. Seanna was on her Facebook page, updating old friends on new situations. She had gotten a Facebook page to be more independent from her father and as far she knew, he knew nothing of her Facebook page.

Emmaline had her laptop as well and was playing on her Facebook page and had added Seanna as a friend. With the two of them on Facebook, Keanna asleep on the bed, and Denise and Claudia Joy downstairs making dinner, General Holden and Kernel Sherwood walked into the house to hear laughter not only upstairs but also in the kitchen. At least Emmaline and Seanna got along. Then the music started to play from upstairs and it didn't sound like Emmaline's music.

When General Holden and Kernel Sherwood entered the house, they knew that no matter what happened, the two new additions upstairs weren't going anywhere for a long time, which was probably a good thing seeing as Major Blacksmith would be getting home from Theater (Iraq) soon and as soon as he stepped into his house, he was going to be arrested for child endangerment, rape of a minor, molestation of a minor and the murder of his former wife all those years ago, with the help of Seanna testifying against him. Claudia Joy called up to the girls that dinner was ready and after waking Keanna from her nap, they came downstairs.

Keanna was still rubbing her eyes when everyone sat down at the table. Used to a table where she could actually eat at, Keanna had to sit on her knees in order to reach her plate. Emmaline got up to grab a few books to put under the little girl and by the time that was done, Keanna could see and eat her food without sitting on her knees. Talking was mostly about how the day went and what the plans were for the weekend. Though most were probably sure that the girls wanted to get as acquainted with their new living situation than anything else, it was a surprise when Seanna told them that they already had plans to go to the beach that weekend. So the Holden family said that they would tag along if that was alright and nobody had to work.

General Holden said he had Saturday off so if they all went to the beach on Saturday and back the same night, that everything should work out just fine. And the fact that Kernel Sherwood was at the dinner that night was something else. Kernel Sherwood had to work but Denise said she could probably get the others of the 'Tribe' to go with them if they wanted something fun to do the next day. Dinner now being over, Seanna sent Keanna back up to their new room to get into her pajamas while she helped Emmaline, Claudia joy and Denise put away the remainder of the food and clean up the dishes in the kitchen. It was nice being around a loving family.

Holden Residence: Getting Beach Ready:

Seanna was up before everyone else the next morning. She hadn't been able to sleep very well the next day and figured it was because she was in a new house. She didn't think anything of it when she got out of the shower with her back hurting. She was pregnant, her back hurt every day. She was dressed and packing a bag for her and Keanna for the beach when Emmaline walked into the room after hearing someone up and about. Her parents were still asleep.

"Hey, how long have you been up?"

"An hour or so. Couldn't sleep. I guess it's being in a new house or maybe it's that we are finally safe. Anyways, I figured I would make breakfast for everyone, if that's alright."

"Yeah, let me help you. I just got out of the shower myself and my bag was packed last night for the beach so, let's go down shall we? Um, you want to bring Keanna with us? We can put her on the couch if you like."

"That sounds great. Hey, any good places to sit on the beach, if you know what I'm asking." _I asked as she picked Keanna up from the bed, still wrapped in her blanket and the girls headed downstairs._

"Not really, we don't really go to the beach that much, but I'm sure wherever you sit is pretty comfortable. It is sand you know."

"Yea, so I was thinking pancakes, eggs, bacon and sausage and orange juice. What would you like to make?"

"Well mom normally makes that on Saturday mornings anyways, so I guess we can get a head start. And they normally drink coffee, or tea."

"Well if they hadn't guessed when they put my stash of tea away then they really don't know how to look."

"What do you mean?"

"If I can, and the only demand I have of my father, is to get tea from around the world. He knows that I have to have my tea or I get cranky. It seems to make him happy when he sees the smile on my face every time he brings home a different kind of tea from wherever he has gone. Let's see, I've had tea from Malaysia, Australia, Africa, the US of course, and some from Europe. It's kind of like collecting tea sets, but I collect tea instead. I make sure to keep one tea bag from every box so I can remember where the tea came from."

"Sounds interesting. I would like to try some if you don't mind."

"We can make some hot water while we make the food. And I might need a stool while I cook."

"Yea, you look like you're ready to pop, no offense."

"None taken, I feel like I'm about to pop. My back has been hurting like heck all night and since I got up. But I'm pregnant, so it's normal."

"You know, just to be on the safe side, we could go to the hospital and get you checked out before we head to the beach. It couldn't hurt."

"No thank you. If we went to the hospital, they'd want to admit me, and I really want to go to the beach. I haven't been to a beach in a long time."

"Well, then no mention of this to my parents then. Shall we," _Emmaline asked positioning a stool behind me and putting the ingredients for the breakfast on the counter so that I could cook._

"We shall."

I sat, the pain had gotten more annoying and I wasn't going to ruin a good day for pregnancy pain, that much I knew not to say anything about. It was a little after seven when Claudia Joy and General Holden ventured down in beach clothes right about the time Keanna woke up and wandered in with them, smelling the food and drink.

"Well, this looks very delicious girls. You didn't have to get up so early though. I could have made breakfast when I got up."

"It's okay Mrs. Holden; I was up around four anyways. I don't sleep much now-a-days. It's actually pretty hard when you're pregnant and all."

"And Emmaline, what's your excuse?" _General Holden asked._

"I heard someone up and about and came to see what was going on. Seanna was packing a bag for the day and had already taken a shower. It was her idea to make breakfast. There's coffee for the adults, orange juice for Keanna and Seanna and I have tea."

"Yes, Denise and I noticed your collection of tea while we were putting your food away. And the single tea bags with the places written on a plastic bag. You don't drink those ones?"

"No, those are my souvenirs. I drank the rest of the tea that went with it, but those tea bags are like a collection from around the world if you know what I mean."

"I do. I always try and bring something home from wherever interesting I'm deployed for the family. Your father must have had a hard time getting those teas for you."

"It was the one and only demand I had from him. He knew that I couldn't live without drinking tea and it was easier seeing me happy then not so he got the teas. I guess it was his way of saying that he was sorry, or something like that. Never really thought about how he thought the whole time he was doing what he was doing."

"Yes, that tends to happen. Well, now that the food has been eaten, let's head over to the beach and have ourselves a good day shall we. Roland called and said that he and the rest of the Tribe were coming with their families so we should have a full boatload of people with us and have a fin day as well."

The Beach:

Seanna grabbed her bag from her car and helped Keanna out of the back seat. Emmaline had ridden with them to the beach and was talking about what they would do for the baby shower. Emmaline couldn't seem to stop talking and that was something Seanna would have to get used to now that she and her daughter were living with the Holden's. It was nice being around people that generally cared about others. The pain in her back had grown some, but she didn't think anything of it.

They moved to a spot on the beach where nobody was at all. Keanna ran straight for the ocean, which the others sensed she had never seen before now. They also sensed that Seanna was actually really happy. There was no need to pretend around them anymore. According to General Holden, the Board had agreed to let the girls stay at the Holden's due to 'extenuating circumstances'. The 'circumstances' was the fact that Seanna was almost about ready to give birth. Once she gave birth, blood would be taken from the child and then checked against the blood of Major Blacksmith to make sure it was a match and once a match was found, when Major Blacksmith got back from Theater, he would be arrested. His commanding officer over in Theater had been told what was going on and had been asked to keep an eye out on him. It wasn't that hard to do, commanding officers were always keeping an eye out on their soldiers.

It was amazing how a child could go from being young and innocent to having their whole lives changed by one careless act. But the Blacksmith girls seemed to know how to hide their true feelings. Emmaline, on the other hand, knew how to get them to open up was by getting them to talk to her about their feelings and it seemed to be working. Emmaline sat next to Seanna as she watched her daughter run headlong into the water and plop into the water, just letting it rush over her as she lay on the sand. It was amazing how much a young girl could know and still keep hidden yet also show a smile whenever she was having fun.

The rest of the kids went to join Keanna who continued to sink into the sand as the water washed away the sand underneath her body. She was having fun just lying there.

"What is she doing?" _Roxy asked._

"She's sinking. You know like when you stand in one spot and the water washes away the sand under your feet and you sink, well it's the same thing only her body is sinking instead of just her feet. The other kids seem to like it to, by the way."

"Yea, well it's something new for them to try that's for sure. How are you feeling Seanna? You look tired." _Denise asked._

"I'm eight and a half months pregnant, how do you think I feel. I'll be fine."

"Did you ever feel the way you feel when you were pregnant with Keanna?" _Pamela asked._

"What's with all the questions? I'm fine, trust me okay. Look, I'll be fine just as soon as I give birth, other than that, life is just peachy."

"Sorry, we just want to make sure you're really okay. You don't have to put on the brave face anymore, you know that right." _Claudia Joy finished._

"Yes, I know that. Why are you guys sitting here with me? You should be out having fun with your kids. Go play or something, I'll just be sitting here reading this book."

"If you're sure you don't mind." _General Holden said._

"No, I don't mind; now go have fun while you have the day off."

So the Holden family and their friends headed to play with the rest of the kids. The pain had grown worse over the course of the day and even though she ignored the pain, by the time everyone was ready to go home, she was unable to drive. She asked Emmaline if she wanted to drive, saying that she didn't feel like driving back. Emmaline didn't seem to mind and helped Seanna up from the ground. None of them noticed the wetness of the sand as they moved towards the cars.

Holden House: Middle of The Night:

Seanna woke with a start. The pain had grown increasingly in the past few hours after they got back from the beach. She told no one how much pain she was in and declined dinner, saying that she felt too tired to eat and that she needed to get some sleep. Keanna stayed up a little longer and ate dinner with the Holden's before letting Emmaline take her to the room and help her into bed.

She got up and made her way into the bathroom where she had to hold on to the edge of the counter so she didn't collapse. She heard the door of her room open and heard someone come in. She wasn't expecting Emmaline to walk in but when she did and when Emmaline saw how much pain Seanna was in, she ran to get her mom.

"Mom, mom!"

"What Emmaline?"

"It looks like Seanna is in labor. We need to get her to the hospital."

"I'm up! Michael, get up, we have to go."

"Huh? What's going on?"

"Seanna's going into labor, we need to get her to the hospital, come on, get up."

"I'm up."

Claudia Joy followed her daughter into the walk-in bathroom adjoining Seanna and Keanna's room. With the help of Emmaline, they were able to pack a small bag full of clothes and Emmaline picked Keanna up after giving the bag to her mom. Keanna barely stirred, but it was Michael who had to pick Seanna up and carry her to the car and put her in the back seat, where Claudia Joy was sitting.

The Birth:

They got to the hospital in record time and by the time they were sitting in the waiting room; Claudia Joy and Seanna were in a delivery room. Claudia Joy had given her phone to Michael to hold so it didn't disturb them while Seanna was in labor. He also took it as a sign to call the tribe or text them and leave them all a message saying that Seanna was in labor and they were at the hospital. Emmaline was still holding Keanna who was still fast asleep, unaware of what was going on around her.

Around six that same morning the rest of their friends showed up, with kids in tow so Keanna wouldn't feel so alone; though all of the kids were still pretty tired anyways and taking the cue that Keanna was still asleep, fell asleep themselves (on the floor of course). The adults asked if there was any news and got a response of 'No'.

Two hours later, Claudia Joy came out of the labor and delivery rooms.

"So, how's the baby?" _Michael asked._

"You mean babies, yea, Seanna was only told she was having one baby, turns out a twin was hiding the whole time. They are fine, but they have been taken to the NICU just to be on the safe side. Due to the fact that they are the product of incest, they want to make sure that there is nothing wrong with them. Seanna is sleeping for the time being. Apparently, according to the doctor, she went into labor yesterday morning. She never told us she was in any pain, just that it felt like it had when she was pregnant with Keanna. So I'm thinking we need to keep a better eye out for how much pain she really is in in the future."

"So can we see Seanna or the babies soon?" _Emmaline asked._

"In another hour or so we should be able to. The doctor wants to make sure Seanna is well rested before he allows any visitors. And then he'll bring her daughters down and she can name them."

"Two girls! Wow, she is definitely going to have her hands full." _Pamela said._

"Yes, well, she's just happy they are healthy."

"I bet."

"When did you guys get here?"

"Around six this morning. Michael texted us what was going on in the middle of the night, but none of us got up to check our phones so we didn't get them till this morning when we got up to do our normal routines." _Roland said._

"I see, I was wondering if my giving him my phone would prompt him into calling or texting anyone."

"Hey, you always have your friends here when something major happens. And when the girl we just took in two days ago gives birth early, you tend to want friends around."

"I'm not saying that what you did was a bad thing. Seanna and the girls are going to need all the help they can get, that's for sure."

"Then I guess it's a good thing they are living with us now, isn't it mom."

"Yes, Emmaline it is. But I think, we'll put Keanna in the guest room for now so that the babies can be in with Seanna. Unless you want to share your room?"

"I don't mind sharing. Besides, I don't think Keanna is going to want a room to herself just yet."

"Good point."


End file.
